Beth Thompson
Beth Thompson is an OC created by''' Haruna Artist ' for the fanseries, 'Kaibutsu Pretty Cure. She's a headless horseman, and the newest member of the Pretty Cure team. She represents Courage. Bio Appearance Civilian Beth is unnaturally pale and short for her age. Much like Elsa, Beth's eyes are almost closed - reasons behind this being unknown. She has chin-length dark brown, almost black hair in a bob and her eyes are grey. She has a small and lithe frame. Despite originating from 1776, Beth is quick to pick up on things, especially fashion and prefers to fit in among those of this century. Her casual attire consists of a long blue and black dress with black leggings and white shoes. Over top, a gray jacket. Around her neck, she wears a large and long dark blue scarf to cover her neck. Cure Cure Daredevil wears a large deep blue winter scarf on her neck with the Cure Gem in the middle of it. Beth's hair lengthens drastically to her rear, becomes light blue and is held up in a side ponytail resembling a scythe blade. A large silver horseshoe acts as a hair decoration and she gains matching earrings. Her eyes become bright blue. Her top is dark blue with a white bodice and like Cure Kranion, Daredevil wears a cowl but in blue. A dark blue corset with a belt of silver horseshoes around her waist. A dark blue ribbon is sewn to the back of her corset that falls to her ankles, resembling a horse's tail. Petticoat of white and light blue frills. Dark blue tights and matching ankle boots. Her light blue sleeves extent down to her hands and end in dark gloves with a light bow at the back. Personality Beth is a small, reserved girl who comes off impassive and aloof at first glance. Underneath however, she is a shy and sensitive girl who cries easily and cares for everyone around her, but hides that behind her 24/7 poker face, bluntness and monotone voice. Ironically, she is a big fan of horror novels. Etymology 'Beth: '''Originally a short form of Elizabeth (God is my oath) and Bethany (house of figs), Beth is popularly bestowed as an independent given name and as a name element in compound names such as Mary-Beth or Laura-Beth. '''Thompson: '''Surname English/Scottish origin, meaning "Son of Thom". '''Cure Daredevil: '''Named after the horse ridden by the Headless Horseman. Relationships Cure Daredevil ''~Galloping on a Courageous night! Cure Daredevil!~! 'Cure Daredevil (キュアデアデビル) '''is Beth's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Choker, by saying "Mirabilis Equus Kaibutsu!". Weapons *'Asteri Wand: 'Cure Daredevil and that can do any magic she pleases, though it does drain and she cant use it indefinitely; it needs time to recharge. To cast a spell, Sanguine must first say: "'Lux Valor Praesens!". History Trivia *Beth shares her birthday with Washington Irving, the writer of The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow. *Like Desdemona, Beth is the only Kaibutsu Cure with a given name that is not horror-related. Category:Blue Cures